


Surrogate Blues

by Simsy



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simsy/pseuds/Simsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike thought having a second surrogate pregnancy was going to be easy. How wrong they where, when they both get a phone call from the hospital. Mike freaks out and Harvey tries to reassure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrogate Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattooedsiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsiren/gifts), [justimberlake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=justimberlake).



> This is the first suits fic i've posted here on AO3. it's also in response to this post: http://tattooedsiren.tumblr.com/post/92563877238/i-was-just-skimming-through-last-weeks-episode-again
> 
> It's for tattooed siren and Justimberlake, hope this is what you had in mind. Also this story is un beta'd, so please let me know if there are any glaring errors as i'm still on the hunt for a beta reader :-)

It was the call Mike didn’t want to get, the call from the hospital. 

The day started like any other, Mike was walking in to his office after his morning meeting and while he found them boring beyond belief, Sitwell insisted that they have as a way of catching up. He was about to sit down when Amy rushed to the door. She was glad to have found him as she had been franticly trying to a get a hold of him, She knew about Mike’s daughter Michaela and how Mike and Harvey were trying for another child with Callie, she adored the little girl and had ball with her every time she came to visit when Harvey came into the office.

 

“Mike, where the hell have you been? I’ve been trying to call you” Amy said as she quickly walked into the room. 

Mike was alarmed by Amy’s tone, “Amy, I’ve been in a meeting all morning…”

“Mike, New York General called. Callie was rushed to the hospital this morning she collapsed at work”

“Shit”

Mike quickly grabbed his jacket and bolted out of office, running outside into the crowded New York Street trying to quickly hail a taxi, his heart is pounding. He doesn’t know if Callie was okay or if Harvey got the same message; but all he knew he had to get to hospital as fast as he could. After about ten minutes of mad hand waving on the street and cursing the taxi drivers who didn’t stop for him, he finally gets a taxi and quickly gets in and tells the driver to step on it. 

The journey to the hospital was a complete nightmare for him as the traffic was banked up for miles as it was peak hour, the noise and the sounds didn’t help his edgy mood either. Mike was twitchy and absolutely freaking out but he knew screaming at driver wasn’t going to make them go any faster. Almost an hour later Mike finally reaches the hospital, he quickly pays the driver and runs into hospital, storming towards the nurses station. 

“I’m here to see Callie Matthewson, I need to know….”

“Mike”

Mike turns around and sees Harvey standing there in the corner of the waiting room. Harvey can see the worry across Mike’s face, he got the same message and the expression on his face was one of worry yet Harvey knew that he had to reassure Mike Callie is okay and the baby was fine.

Mike walked towards Harvey closing the gap, “Harvey, what are you doing here?”

“The hospital called me, they told me Callie collapsed at work. I spoke with Dr Jones, Callie’s doctor. She’s okay, remember how she was having extreme nausea? Well, she forgot to take her medication this morning, this coupled with a bad case of food poisoning it was a recipe for disaster. The doctors have her on an IV drip to replace the fluids she lost. They checked the baby as well and she’s fine, they are both going to be okay.”

“I need to go and see her”

Mike walks toward the elevators but Harvey quickly blocks him, “Mike, Callie is asleep they sedated her, they also locked the door so no one can disturb her. come and sit down you’re making me nervous with you’re twitching”

Mike sighs deeply as both him and Harvey sit down in the uncomfortable hospital chairs there is a silence between them as they think about what happened with Callie and how much it’s kills the pair of them not being allowed to see her to see, but they both trusted the doctors who where looking after her to make sure she was okay. 

Mike murmurs softly, “Will Callie be Okay?”

“Of course she will Mike, of Course she will”

End


End file.
